


Modern AU: Lost at C

by GalexyM



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: DA:I - Freeform, Dragon Age Inquisition, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalexyM/pseuds/GalexyM
Summary: Solas receives a gift from the Iron Bull for a job well done. He meets his lace wrapped gift and regrets it, of course.





	Modern AU: Lost at C

**Author's Note:**

> Ms. C is a character from a series I plan on starting/finishing at some point. Maybe. Please be warned there is NSFW content from here on out. Thanks for reading, guys.  
> PS:  
> I already know there are grammatical errors. Enjoy it anyway. <3  
> I also edited and changed a few things at the ending because it was bothering me.

It had been a joke of a gift from the Iron Bull. It wasn't meant to be taken seriously, as far as Solas knew. But, here he was. Parked in a lot outside of an apartment building near the edges of the city. One of Bulls' associates homes, apparently, that ran this sort of business on the side. It was preposterous. He couldn't honestly be going through with it. He had emailed the woman to set up an appointment and given her his credit card information. Which hadn't been the wisest of decisions right off the bat. So maybe he should go in. It would give him the chance to see who had given such important private information to. Solas took a deep breath and sighed heavily as he turned off his car. He might as well go up and meet the woman Bull had paid so thickly for... He couldn't deny the burning in his cheeks and tips of his ears. For her prices, she had better provide the best 'service'. He exited his car and locked it up before making his way in to the entryway of the complex. Solas pulled out his phone and texted the number the woman had given him in the email exchanges. Why she insisted he text instead of just using the door buzzing system he didn't understand. But didn't have much time to question it before the door made an awful electric noise. On his way up to her apartment he got another text.

MC: 'You're late. I'm waiting in the second floors lobby.'

Solas narrowed his eyes at his phone. How dare--.

There was a second of the little bubbles at the bottom of the screen before an image was sent straight through to his groin.

MC: 'Be a good boy and hurry. <3'

It was a photo taken at an odd downward angle. She was a plus size woman, wearing a tight blouse with the top open, revealing her very sexy black lace brazier. In the photo he could also notice black high heels and black tight pants, lace reveling the sides of her legs. By gods, she looked like a drink of water. How long had it been for him? When was the last time he took pleasure with another person? He felt his palms begin to slick with sweat and his heart start to flutter. His stomach was fast to join his heart when he saw the same suede shoes in the photo attached to a thick leg, swung and heavily draped over the other. His eyes followed the legs to a pair of unapologetically thick hips and rolled stomach. Solas didn't have time to analyze much farther before she was standing up and walking towards him. Solas put his phone in his pocket and bowed his head slightly as he took her hand in his. "Thank you for your patience."

"Of course. Solas, right?" Her smile was warm and bubbly, but Solas was able to detect the subtle dominating glint in her eyes and firmness of her handshake. If he was to play with her he would need to pay attention to this. She was a professional, he was certain, but he wasn't comfortable losing complete control of any situation. No matter how much the situation was making his skin tingle. 

"Yes, you are perfectly right. How should I refer to you, exactly?" His hands rested at his sides. Solas focused intently on seeming casual. He was beginning to feel anything _but_  casual. It was hard to keep his eyes from wondering over her soft, curving body or his mind from thinking up the different things they might be doing in a matter of moments. Would she look even better with her clothes off? How much softer could she get without her clothes on?

She grinned, chuckling. "Let's talk about that inside." She turned and led him to her apartment, holding the door open for him.

Solas was pleasantly surprised to see that it was just an ordinary living room and kitchen. Everything appeared to be well taken care of and exquisitely decorated. Solas felt a hand glide up his back and over his shoulder as she stepped around him. He could have shivered if he didn't stop himself.

"Please have a seat on the couch. Do you want water or wine? I also have coffee." She offered, entering the kitchen.

"Water is fine," he said. Solas sat in the center of a large futon, giving her plenty of room on either side to sit down if she wanted.

Only moments later the woman entered the room with two glasses of water and one glass of red wine. She gave him his water and then sat down on a chair next to the futon. After putting her drinks down she grabbed a small laptop off the coffee table. "For starters you can refer to me as Ms. C or just Ms., if you'd like." She tapped something in to her keyboard and didn't look up from the screen as she said, "I'd like to quickly go over what it is exactly you're looking for in today's session. Any known or preferred kinks?"

Solas had been reaching for his drink, but stopped, leaving his hand midair for a moment. "Well... I'm not exactly sure. This was given to me as a gift."

That got Ms. C's attention. "Can I ask from who?"

"The Iron Bull. He had said you two knew each other."

Her face lit up and she chuckled suddenly. "We do. I'll have to thank him the next time I see him."

"Is he a client of yours?"

"If he was I couldn't tell you. Client confidentiality." She said, turning back to the screen. "Well, the gifted portion of the session only covered so much, so anything more you add on to it will be removed from the account number you gave me. I won't be charging you till after, of course." She leaned forward and placed the laptop back on the table, grabbing her glass of wine. "Now, back to the topic of the session. Do you have any known kinks? Something for me to work with would be nice."

Solas grit his jaw, trying to force the blush from reaching his ears. "I can't say that I do."

"There isn't anything specific you search for while browsing porn?" She asked, a hint of a teasing smile tainted her mask of professionalism.

Solas' heart picked up in his chest and his stomach fluttered obnoxiously. He should just leave. It had been too long and this was too much to deal with. He should should have started with a hookup not--.

"Are you interested in women?" She sat back in her chair, "Cause if you're not I can refer to a friend from Antiva. I'll give you back your money and tell Bull to go fuck--."

"No," he said hastily. Solas corrected his tone. "That will not be necessary. I should apologize, it... Has been a long time. I'm not certain what I'm interested in anymore when it comes to 'kinks'."

She nodded, seeming relieved. "Understandable. Do you watch porn at all?"

Solas shook his head, "No. At least, not on regular occasions. Scarcely, if anything."

Her eyes darkened, "When was the last time you came?"

Solas narrowed his eyes, and his posture became defensive. He answered honestly all the same. "I can't remember."

"Work a lot?"

"Constantly."

"Stress level?"

"Higher than I'd like, but necessary."

She smiled slowly, nodding. "Have any immediate turn offs?"

"Slapping, blood, needles, anything to do with abuse, really."

She quickly typed something in to her laptop, "Good to know. Anything else?"

Solas eyed her over while she wasn't paying attention, "I don't like being dominated." Solas caught a quick, small flicker of a smile at the corner of her mouth.

"I see. What qualifies as being dominated, exactly?"

"Being out of the control of the situation, or being physically tied down in any way."

She nodded again, "Right. I'm afraid for this to work there's going to have to be equal exchanges of control in 'the situation'. I'm going to provide the best possible service, but you're going to have to trust me to do that. And I'm going to allow you your own freedoms, but only to an extent." Solas opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced when she raised a finger and continued. "You have the constant freedom to tell me to stop. You use your watch word and it's over, no questions asked. I show you the bathroom so you can get cleaned up, we discuss payment and you leave. If not and you want to go through with this, you communicate with me the best way to give you the best possible service. I perform in a way that both of us are comfortable with and we both end the night on a high note. You get what you want out of it, and I get paid for a job well done." She gestured to him, "Can you work with that?"

Solas thought for a moment. That didn't sound awful. He could always end the session whenever he wanted to. All he has to do is communicate openly and he got to call the shots, for the most part. "I believe I can work under those circumstances."

She smiled wickedly and stood up, moving to the couch. She sat with her thigh and hip flush against his. Her leg swung over her own and then across his, pulling it even closer. "I'm not a prostitute, so do not ask to fuck me." She whispered, leaning in to his ear.

"What exactly will we be doing during the session, then?" He said turning his eyes to the wall in front of him. Solas wished he could lie about the growing lack of room in his pants, and the rapidly increasing pace of his heart, and how lightheaded the scent of her made him. But, he couldn't. And he can't. The red wine on her breath, though sometimes foul on others, was sweet and alluring on her. And the closeness of his body to another used to cause him agitation, but hers was warm and soft and oh-so damned welcome.

"Almost anything else." Her lips gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. It was such a delicate, light brush it left Solas craving. "Just, no fucking on the clock." Solas considered what he would have to do to get her off the clock. He should try to get his monies worth first, however.

"May I touch you?" He whispered, laying his hands flat on his legs, trying to get rid of any nervous moisture.

Ms. C nodded, "Keep it above the waist, and start slow."

Solas did as she asked and placed a palm on her arm, turning his head towards hers. Her fingers ran under his jaw and then slid behind his ear, making him shiver ever so slightly. Their eyes studied each other for long, burning moments. He wanted nothing more than to take her lips and then take her whole body, like an uproar of flames. But, she had told him to go slow and if she wanted slow, he would give her nothing but that. Her eyes were deep and warm, lashes long and thick, and--someone save him--her freckles. He had never wanted to kiss every freckle that adorned someone's skin before.

Ms. C's eyes glanced to his lips and she bit hers for a moment before saying, "You can move a little faster than that, you know." There was mockery but also frustration in her tone. Solas was tickled by this. For a professional she seemed a little too eager to get in his pants.

Solas smirked and gave her cheek a mocking, chaste kiss. He wanted to see how long he could get her to wait before reacting.

Ms. C grit her jaw and the fire in her eyes added to the growing heat in his lap. She waited for him again until Solas was sure she was going slap him. Instead her thumb slid along the underside of his jaw with feather light touch. It made his tongue and lips tingle. The thumb slid backwards to his chin and she tilted her head to the side, "You have a very handsome jawline."

Solas had to swallow the saliva pooling in his mouth, "Thank you." He hadn't finished speaking when her lips kissed the right side of his jaw. Having her so close left him ridged and craving more of her again. Her fingers behind his ear slid upwards and too softly grasped it. Her fingers rubbed together and moved painfully slow towards the tip. Solas breathed a growl and his groin throbbed. So, she had experience with elves, obviously. She graced the corner of his lips with hers and his hand slid down her arm to her side, pulling her closer. He wanted her to sit in his lap.

Ms. C smiled and kissed him. Her mouth was warm and plush. She tasted like wine and scented lipstick. When she pulled away she pushed her hair behind her ear, revealing it to be pointy and decorated .

Solas was pulling her back in only seconds. His breathing ragged and his hands shaking. She smiled against him and showed the same eagerness he had by pulling him closer with his tie. Solas tickled her bottom lip with his tongue and she greedily accepted. Their tongues met and he nearly lost himself. The groan that rumbled in his throat was embarrassing, but the anxiety was washed away when her hand slid down his chest to his stomach. Her touch left a trail of electricity and goosebumps. Solas' abs flexed and his hips rolled towards her resting hand. He tried to pull her in to his lap, but she bit his lip. Solas' breath shook as she pulled back, pulling his lip with her.

Ms. C didn't spare him the heat in her eyes as she guided the hand that had been on her side to a breast.

Solas was sure his lips quivered at the feeling of her soft flesh in his hand and the heat from her unrelenting gaze. "You are so beautiful," was all he could manage. It was weak to start off with, and he wasn't positive if she had heard him or not.

"Thank you." Her hand left his to it's own device. Ms. C slid her palm up his chest to his clavicles and then back down to his stomach. "I can tell I'm really going to enjoy you."

Solas blushed and smirked, "I believe the feeling is a mutual one."

She smiled and kissed him again, but it was deeper and more longing.

Their lips and tongues clashed until Solas couldn't take it anymore. The tension in his groin was unbearable and he had run out of ways to make her moan with the hand on her breast. He pulled away, panting heavily, and pulled at her side again.

Ms. C accepted his pulling and swung herself on top of him. She wiped around her lips to correct her lipstick and she rested her butt on his thighs. Ms. C chuckled when his hands found her hips. She bit her lip when he ground his groin against her. He started moving to a rhythm and hissed at the uncomfortable friction of his clothes over his dick. Ms. C let him grind against her, her eyes attempting smug glee slowly became as hazily heated as his. Whether she knew she was making this face or not, he wasn't sure. Ms. C shuddered and pushed his back against the couch. "I have to grab something. I'll be right back."

Solas tried to hold her still, but she was as strong as she was smooth. Solas watched her as she chuckled and entered a dim room. What was she grabbing? He hoped it was a condom, at the very least. While she was out of sight, Solas quickly reached in to his britches and adjusted himself so he wasn't so uncomfortable. He sat back in the couch again and tried to appear as casual as possible.

Ms. C reappeared quickly enough and nearly gave Solas a stroke. She grinned at his gaping reaction. "Care to join me in the bedroom? The bed is much more comfortable."

Solas moved too hastily and bumped his shin in to the coffee table, spilling his water on to the floor. He cursed in Elvhen and went to pick it up.

"Leave it. It's just water, it won't hurt anything." She motioned for him to come closer, "I, on the other hand, might if you don't get over here."

Solas shuddered and left the glass and water on the ground. His eyes hungrily roamed her tastefully revealing body. She had taken off her blouse and pants, and was now wearing a small silk robe. Solas reached for her as he neared the door and felt his hunger sharpen as she back away from him.

She giggled, a bubbly, teasing little thing and continued to back up until she was standing right in front of a large, plush bed. She put her hands up in defense as Solas finally captured her hips and lips. Her warm hands slid up from his stomach, over his broad shoulders and then around his neck. As his tongue slid over her lips and in to her mouth she released such a deeply satisfied moan it sent Solas spiraling.

Solas tried to push them both back on to the bed, but she spun him around and, with the ease of a professional, she gave him a delicate shove. The back of his legs hit the mattress and he fell with a grunt. He was caught by the soft mattress and it's thick goose-down and fur covers. Solas felt dizzy and tingled all over with excitement. It was comparable to those nights he had been dancing in circles after several drinks with a beautiful woman in his youth. He looked up to Ms. C who was grinning down at him. "You are a strong woman."

She slowly slid a knee up on to the bed between his, "Thank you." Ms. C climbed on to the bed and straddled his hips, putting her hands on his broad chest. "You are such a charmer."

His hands roamed around her bare thighs until he dared to reach for her rear. He smiled when she cocked a suspicious eye at him.

"Remember to take it slow, Solas," she warned.

Solas' eyes flashed mischievously as he gave her rear a starved squeeze, rocking his hips upwards at the same time. His breath was released in broken waves, his groin finding her warm body through his pants. "You are wet." Her scent had made it's way to his nose, and tickled his nose and throat. He took in the sight of her blushing timidly.

"And you have had a hard on before we even started the session." She teased, lifting her butt up so she was just out of reach of his groin.

Solas tried to pull her back down but, again, this woman was stronger than she looked. He grit his jaw at the flash of her mocking grin. "I had no such thing."

Ms. C cocked her brows at him, "Oh. Are you sure? I had cameras rolling since I walked out the door to get you. I could roll them back and show you, if you'd like."

Solas blinked for a moment and panic rose in his chest. "You were recording?"

"For security purposes. I also sell copies of their session to trusted clients." She chuckled, "If you're worried this is going to end up on the internet somewhere, don't be. After this is all over we'll both sign a document that explains everything."

Solas rested his head back on the plush bed and began breathing again, "Of course."

She smiled, her soft hands trailing from his chest down to just bellow his belly button. "Since you've been such a wonderful guest I would be willing to give you a copy of your session at a discount."

Solas grit his jaw and focused on breathing slowly. "That would be too generous of you."

"What did the Iron Bull give you the session for?" Her hands went to his neck and began working at his tie.

Solas lifted his head to give her more room and ease of removal. "It was a congratulatory gift for something work related."

She easily undid the silk tie and it delicately slid from around his neck. Ms. C leaned forward so that her face hovered less than a foot over his. "I see. It must have been some big work related success to get a gift like this."

"It would seem it was." The top of her robe had slipped open, giving him a considerable view of her breasts in the beautiful brazier. But, he kept his mind about him, and his eyes on hers. "Either way I believe I owe the Iron Bull lunch the next time I see him."

This made Ms. C laugh and it pained his heart to see the way her cheeks took on a rosy hue and her eyes crinkled at the edges in pure enjoyment. "I think we both do." Her hands now went to work with undoing the buttons of his shirt. "You work with the Iron Bull?"

Solas hands slid up and down the sides of her bare, warm thighs and gave her rear a soft, teasing squeeze. "That I do. May I ask how it is you two know each other?" He really shouldn't be asking. It wasn't any of his business. She had said earlier that she refused to even share if he was a client of hers.

Ms. C hesitated, breathing a small laugh before saying, "Work."

"This is work, then?" He pressed. The tips of his fingers tickled at her skin and his hips rolled upwards, trying to find something to grind against.

Ms. C gave him a scornful smirk. "This is one of the places I am actively working, yes. This is not my only job, no. But, we're not here for me, are we?" Her fingers had worked proficiently at getting his buttons undone. And now she slid her hands under the fabric and pushed it away from his bare chest and abs. Ms. C bit her lip and sighed. "You're like something out of a naughty dream."

"Are we talking about me now?" Solas smirked.

Ms. C rolled her eyes, but her cheeks still flushed a little. "Help me get your shirt off, wise guy."

Solas did so without question. He sat forward and pulled his arms through the sleeves and out from underneath him. Ms C took it and threw it behind them. Solas opened his mouth to protest leaving a fine shirt on the ground to wrinkle, but was caught under plush lips and pressing hands. He grabbed at her greedily, trying to urge her hips against his. When she grinned and bit his lip, she sank slowly back on to him. The softness of her skin mixed with the heavy wealth of her hips caused his whole mind to spin off center. All he wanted was to sink in to her body and melt. She was so warm and heavy it would be like slipping in to a warm bath. Solas came back to earth only to roll against her and spin out of control again.

"You're really sensitive, aren't you?" She purred, rocking herself forward in return.

Solas had to grit his teeth and choke back a battered grunt. "It has been a while."

"I can see that." She chuckled darkly. "Are you going to be able to last a while if I took more of your layers off?"

Solas struggled for words as his cock throbbed against her thick, strong thigh. "I can try."

She smiled and gave him a small kiss before sliding off the bed. Ms. C leaned forward and hummed as her hands trailed up his thighs and then back down. "You've left a stain on your pants."

Solas looked down and saw the wet spot from his own excitement. His ears and cheeks burned. "How are you certain it isn't from yourself?"

Ms. C chuckled, "I like these panties. I wouldn't go spoiling them so easily."

Solas sat up on his elbows. "Show me."

Ms. C grinned. "Are you sure?"

Solas looked her over one more time, and shuddered a breath. "Positive."

Ms. C seemed to soften and her hands went to the silk knot at the center of her stomach. "If you ever want me to put it back on, you let me know." She said softly. Something about the way she said it angered Solas. As if her body was something that might offend him. The knot fell and the edges of the robe came apart, revealing soft, white skin with pink hues in contrast to the dark silk of her under garments. Solas' breath caught in his chest, his cock throbbing achingly hard. He sat up slowly, not to frighten her away. His hand reached for her neck, but stopped, waiting for permission.

Ms. C appeared pleased with his reaction and her hand slid down his forearm to his cheek, holding it softly.

Solas released a soft breath and his finger tips traced the curvature of her left breast above her brazier. His fingers cautiously pushed the edge of her robe over her shoulder, revealing more of her body to him. Stretch marks stuck out against the soft colors of her skin. They decorated her like brush strokes and it made his stomach flutter. She was something Solas could only dream of recreating on paper or in his frescoes. He would try, if he managed to survive the night. Solas' other hand crept up the skin of her right breast and did the same thing to the other side of her robe. Ms. C let the silk and lace of it slide down her arms till it was nothing but a heap on the floor next to his shirt. Now that she was completely without it he was able to take her in wholly. Her breasts were pushed up and pulled towards her center with the help of two strands of overlapping fabric. Her stomach was rolled and heavy, her panties clinging tightly to her hips. Gods, her hips. They were wide and thick, but he could see the strength hiding beneath. What did she do for a living? He guessed dancing or modeling. She was strong and beautiful enough for both. His hands glided over her stomach to her hips and pulled her closer. Solas kissed between her breasts. "I was right, you know."

She tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

He smirked mischievously and looked up to her, "You're panties are wet."

Ms. C blushed, "That's probably from you."

"I doubt it was able to get through my boxers and pants, your robe and then on to your panties." He chuckled deep in his chest. 

Ms. C caved, turning away from him for a moment. "Fine, so what?"

"So, there a few things I can do to help you with it." He teased, his hands reaching around her hips to her rear.

She laughed and kissed his forehead. "Maybe some other time. Right now we're focusing on you, remember?"

He breathed her in and sighed, "Hmm. I think we could manage doing both."

"Not tonight, handsome." She said before catching his lips with hers and pushing him back down on to the bed. Ms. C began unbuttoning his pants and motioned for him to lift his hips. She pulled them down and bit her lip at the sight of his thick cock tenting in his boxers.

Solas was reveling in the sight of a woman like her lusting after the twitching mass before her. He wanted more than anything to skip straight to sinking in to her wet pussy, but she had said something against it earlier and then right now. He tensed when her hands trailed up his thighs to the rim his boxers.

She glanced up to his eyes before pulling them down a few small inches, revealing the start of his cock. Ms. C took in a surprised breath as she began pulling it farther down, revealing him to be just as long as he was tall. And thick. He may have smaller arms than some, but he knew he made up for it. Ms. C hummed a moan when he sprang free of his cloth confines.

Solas' legs tensed and spasmed at the sensation of moving fabric and then cool air against his cock. The pressure that had built up in his gut already was a threat he couldn't ignore. He would need to focus on not ending their session too early or embarrassing himself.

Ms. C stepped away for a moment, grabbing something out of a matte, black box on her night stand. It was a condom. She easily ripped it open and got on her knees in front of him. "Move your butt closer to the edge of the bed." Ms. C ordered softly.

Solas throbbed and did as she said. His cock bounced and swung in the air from the movements. He felt rather foolish about it. The embarrassment didn't last long as Ms. C slid her hands up his legs from his ankles. A few fingers was all it took to hold him in place as her free hand rolled the condom over swollen, pink flesh. He shuddered and grit his jaw to sate a moan. Solas felt like his mind was lost in a storm at sea. Ms. C gave him a few slow, painfully light strokes and hummed happily when his whole body spasmed. He released an embarrassingly frayed grunt and blushed hotly across his face and down his neck. Solas wasn't going to last long at all. A few more strokes like that and he might not have any control left to stop himself.

"How do you want to come?" She purred, her free hand tickling the inside of his thigh.

He shivered at the tone of her voice, his leg twitching against her touch. "Ha... However you are most comfortable."

She was silent for a moment, her hands stilling. "Grab that pillow and put it under your head so you can watch." She ordered. Her tone wasn't stern or pressing in a way that may have annoyed him if she were anyone else. He wouldn't be doing this with anyone else for starters. Why had he gone along with all of it? Had he really been that desperate? It would explain a few things, but he'd gotten through worse with less before. He wasn't making sense, especially to himself.

Abandoning his thoughts for later analysis he grabbed the pillow she had pointed to and put it under his head. He tensed at the sudden sight of her knelt between his legs with a portion her head hidden behind the mass of his cock. She looked so good like this. If he had more time, or wasn't paying for it, he would ask to pause so he could quickly sketch this. He would go back and create a larger scale of it with his own spin. Solas held his breath as her hand began moving in slow, twisting and hypnotic patterns. She kept her thumb underneath the split of his head and it drove him wild. Her movements became firmer and her thumb started doing small circles over his urethra and frenulum. Solas had to clutch to the furs underneath him to keep from grabbing at her. He could see the small pool of precum forming inside the condom and shivered. This whole time Solas had been avoiding her eyes. And for good reason. When he betrayed himself and made the mistake of looking in to the deep, dark pools of warmth he felt himself melt. She was smiling mischievously, her lip bit and cheeks rosy. Ms. C was enjoying his blissful agony.

"You've lasted a little longer than I expected." She teased.

Solas gave her a smirk, trying to play off the welling of pleasure inside his gut. "I tend to succeed the expectations others have of me."

She grinned, halting her movements. "Don't get cocky." Her hand released him and she bit her lip again when Solas frowned. "You wanna make a bet?" Ms. C didn't wait for his response as she tickled the underside of his cock with light circular motions. "I bet I can make you come in under two minutes."

Solas grit his jaw. How very unprofessional of her. "Is this really necessary?"

She chuckled, "If you win I'll give you a session for half price."

Solas thought about that. He would have an excuse to come back, if he won. If he didn't he would not only be embarrassed, but without an excuse. His impatient cock allowed few thoughts to circulate his brain before it began to throb painfully. "If I lose?"

She seemed to think for a moment, glancing down at his cock. "If you lose you can also come back for a discounted session, but you'll be tied down," Solas furrowed his brows, "and have to eat my pussy until I say stop." Ms. C gave his balls a sudden tender squeeze. "And you won't be allowed to come."

Solas nearly choked at the mental image of her sitting on his face while he devoured her. Either way he now had the start of an excuse to come back again. "Deal." He would have to do something about the tying down business, however.

Ms. C contently hummed and began using her hands on him again, slowly and surely. She held his eyes, but they would flicker to his cock hungrily on occasion. If Solas didn't know any better he would think she was going to be the one doing the devouring. And she did very suddenly. Her tongue slid on the underside of his cock to his urethra.

Solas tensed, gripping the sheets again and cursing in a dying, ancient language.

Ms. C giggled, something that sent his heart tumbling. "Like that?"

Solas shivered and rolled his hips before he could stop. He would need to slow down and collect himself if he was going to make it longer than two minutes. How was she even keeping track of the time?

Ms. C licked him gingerly before putting his head in her mouth. She chuckled when his hips bucked him farther in to her mouth. Ms. C pulled off with a pop. "I feel kinda bad, are you sure you want to keep the bet?"

Solas growled, pushing his hips towards her mouth. "I'm sure."

Ms. C swallowed and her cheeks gleamed in red. "If you say so." Her mouth wrapped around his cock again and moaned when Solas writhed, his muscles spasming. Solas felt her tongue circle his head and then slide down his slit as she took more of him inside. Solas' vision began to go white and faded. He swore he saw stars. Her rhythm was deliberately slow and painful. When she picked up the pace his heart raced and he mumbled encouragement and compliments in his dying, ancient language. He doubted she understood well enough to keep up. Solas panted raggedly, forgetting all about the bet as his mind was eroded with her tongue. The tight well of pressure inside him was screaming and it drowned out all the noise in the room. The only thing he could make out were her eyes. She watched him drown in the blissful agony she created. Near the end his eyes rolled in to the back of his head as he completely lost everything that was himself. He could only imagine the ungodly embarrassing noises he made and the awfully dirty things he had said. Solas had to slide farther up the bed to stop her as she continued trying to devour him.

"Please," was all he could manage as he fell back on the bed. The sweat on his skin caused the furs to stick to him and the condom felt disgustingly full, but the worst realization was that of reality. What he had done. He had really gone through with all of it for this. For a condom full of his own spend.

"You win." Ms. C said, kissing the tip of his dick.

Solas looked down at the woman, "Wh-?"

"The bet, remember?" She pointed to the analog clock on the nightstand. "You won by three seconds."

Solas blinked at the clock for a moment before turning back to her. "I see..." How was she able to keep track like that?

She grinned, giving the inside of his thigh a nip. "There's a towel and some wipes on the counter and a sanitary garbage next to it so you can clean up a bit in the bathroom." She said pointing to an open door as she stood up.

With a little help from Ms. C Solas made it to the bathroom and got cleaned up. He dressed and thanked her before they each signed a contract and agreed upon the final payment. Solas would have to skip on getting Bull that dinner for a while, but he was still so happy. Ms. C walked him to the door and gave him a kiss on the cheek as they went separate ways. It burned at his heart to leave so soon, but did nonetheless. It was better this way. He would come back when he had the extra funds for it and get that discounted session.

Two days later he was called in to a meeting with the rest of the inner Inquisition task force. They debriefed on the usual list of subjects until they got to the matter of new informants. One in particular. Solas stood to the left of the door when she walked in smiling, her posture assertive and demanding of attention. "Everyone be nice and say hello to Ms. Colleen Borne."

Ms. C hadn't noticed him yet. She gave the group of agents and detectives a wave, "Afternoon, everyone."

The Iron Bull grinned, glancing to Solas. "Afternoon."

Ms. C didn't seem fazed by the Iron Bull's presence. "I look forward to working with all of you." Her eyes surveyed the group until she got to Solas, where her gaze paused.

"She moved to our precinct from Val Royeaux. Her assistance is needed and very much appreciated. Isn't that right, Solas?" Lavellan said, nudging him.

Solas had been the one to personally leaf through other precincts files to find someone that best fit and would best aid the Inquisition without causing too many waves. He had found Ms. Borne from Val Royeaux without even looking at her files photo and with little discussion the Inquisitor agreed on hiring her. What kind of irony did it take for it to turn out to be none other than Ms. C? Solas held out his hand, "Yes. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, informant."

She smiled, their secret burning in her eyes. "And you as well, Detective--."

"Solas is fine." He smirked.

"Solas, then." Her hand shake was like the one they shared in her apartment lobby. Assertive, but kind and warm. She still smelt the same, too.

"I know she's worked with a few of you before on shorter missions, but Ms. Borne is here permanently, so cooperation is mandatory. Is that understood?"

Solas smiled, "I don't think there will be a problem with cooperation, sir." He turned to Ms. C, "Do you?"

She shook her head, "Not at all. I play well with others, I'm told." Her tone didn't carry the same way with the others like it did for him. He knew what she meant. He was going to enjoy this game.


End file.
